


A little piece of Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Breastfeeding, Death in Childbirth, Fluff and Angst, Frisk Has Issues, Grief/Mourning, Medical Trauma, Mommy Sans, Mpreg, Overprotective Sans, Pacifist Frisk, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sans Needs A Hug, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Stillbirth, Stillborn, Surprises, Why Did I Write This?, shit like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans is 6 months pregnant but when things go bad, what will happen?This is not Fontcest! Please do not think any romantic way alright? Alright :)Also, All these births are just... magical and i'm no expert on medical stuff alright? This is just my... 'headcannon' on how skeletons gives birthI'll update when I can!





	1. But Joy comes in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like Skelepreg, if you don't like death, then don't fucking read this. Beware :P

Mixture of fear and excitement...

Sans stood in the Mirror looking at himself, his shirt up to reveal a Pseudo blue stomach with a tiny little soul in it. He hesitantly put a hand on his stomach. It was soft, warm and safe. He didn't know what to do, hell he's actually been through this before.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flashback....

Sans rubbed his somewhat large stomach, he was only 6 months pregnant and he absolutely excited to have a child of his own. Even the Great Papyrus was excited to be an Uncle. They prepared for the baby's arrival, getting toys, children books, a crib, a rocking chair Sans, and some clothes. He would always be in the nursery, rocking back and forth in the rocking chair, with a tiny blanket on his stomach, rubbing it soothingly.  
The little soul sent pulses of love to Sans, making him feel warm and happy. "Can't wait to see you kiddo, I love you so much and I haven't even held you yet", he said with a genuine smile.

But Fate was Cruel...

Sans woke up with a sharp pain right on his stomach. He immediately lifted up his shirt to see the little soul shuddering and shaking violently, not a moment later he felt a gush of fluids come out, seeping onto the mattress. He was going into labor. The little soul sent waves of pain is was feeling. Sans rubbed his stomach to calm the little soul, sending reassuring thoughts to it. A contraction hit him and he groaned, then a thought occurred, the baby is far too small to be out of the womb. Fear came crashing down on Sans. He was so scared for the baby, and for himself. Will the baby be okay? Will he be okay? His thoughts ended as another contraction hit him.

 

"C'mon baby bones you'll be okay, its gonna be okay i-i p-promise" he said shaking alittle. Another wave of contraction hit him and groaned. There was no turning back now, he slowly, shakingly took of his wet sweatpants off. Spreading his legs wide. 'Breathe and then push' he thought to himself. A contraction hit and he started to push, feeling the head go down at the lips. He gasped, slumping alittle and putting a shaking hand on the bulging skull coming out. 

Despite the goo, he kept caressing the bulging head smiling tiredly, until another contraction hit him and started pushing, releasing even more fluids, the head popped out with ease. Sans supported the head with one of his hands while the other was holding up one of his legs. Sans realized that the head was so small and fear crept on him. He didn't know what to do with premature birth. Papyrus was out on a camping trip with Undyne so he all alone in the house.

'one more push and you'll be out' he said to himself, though honestly he didn't want to push, he knew that the baby far to small to be out of the womb and fear remained in his head. Finally a contraction passed and he started to push, arching his back, feeling one shoulder pop out and the other coming out, he didn't even realize he had tears in his eyes. The baby slid out completely on the matress, the rest the of fluids coming out as the baby did. Sans gasped but quickly put the very small baby on his chest.

It was a girl... His baby girl, his star, his everything, he immediately fell in love. But his thoughts slapped him out after realizing his baby girl wasn't breathing. He started panicking.

"C'mon baby girl breathe for me, breathe for Mommy" he said tears falling down as he started rubbing his baby's back hoping for a cough or something! 

There was no movement, no breathing no anything, the abnormally small baby was still. Sans couldn't believe it, but he kept trying and trying but it was no use... After 5 minutes he did not get any movement nor any cries. He stopped, tears streaming down his face holding his baby girl to his chest closely and protectively.

 

He wanted this nightmare to end, wanted to wake up and see his stomach still there and the baby happily sending love pulses to him. He didn't know what he would do without her, he didn't even hear her first cries or see her eyes. As he sat there holding his daughter close to him, looking at her fingers, they were so small, he didn't even think his baby's finger could wrap around his fingers,but oh how he wanted that though. His everything gone and he could only watch in horror as the baby started going into dust. Hugging the small infant one more time, was left with dust on him. 

He couldn't take it, he sobbed uncontrollably letting loud cries from his bedroom. He hugged himself, he didn't care if anyone heard, he was hurting and the pain was unbearable for him. He was so empty, so depressed. 

The next morning, he heard Papyrus unlocking the doors. He didn't want Papyrus to see him in this mental stage. He somehow found himself in the nursery holding the babe's blanket on him, he even still even had dust on him. 

"SANS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS BACK!!!!"

Papyrus went upstairs to check on Sans' but he stopped at nursery seeing Sans clutching his baby's blanket and some dust on it, he had dark circles surrounding his eyes as tears fell. He immediately hugged his brother realizing what just happened and stayed there for hours, letting Sans cry. No new parent should go through that.

A few days later...

Sans locked the nursery completely, leaving all the stuff there. He didn't want to look at it, didn't wanna think about it. He would go about his day like it never happened. He knew it wasn't right to forget about his first born child, but it was to painful to remember. He unlocked the door again and took a peak at the nursery. The blanket, was still there, he looked at the first ultrasound picture. It was so painful but he let good memories flow in his mind giving him peace.  
Maybe one day... He'll have another chance...  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Present day....

Putting his shirt down, he came out of his bedroom and found himself at a dusty door. Shakingly taking out the keys to it and unlocking it. Coming in... Nothing has changed since he left. The blanket still there, the first ultrasound picture, even the dusty rocking chair. Walking up to it, not caring it was dusty, he sat down rocking back and forth looking out of the window.

He carefully lifted the little blanket, putting it on his stomach, rubbing his stomach with the fabric. Immediatley he felt pulses of love making him tear up. There was new life in his stomach and he had a chance to Love for it and care. He didn't have the chance to Love and care for his first born but he will always love her no matter. But now he had a chance... And he was grateful.

Papyrus saw that door open and started running up the stairs, when he came to the door he saw Sans in the rocking chair, a hand placed on his stomach with a small blanket on it. Sans felt a boney hand on it his shoulder, looking up he saw Papyrus in tears, he knew exactly why he was in here. Sans smiled and looked down at his stomach, rubbing it fondly. 

Finally looking out of the window and seeing the sky.

"Happy Birthday Baby girl, you finally get a sibling" Sans said with a smile, tears pricking at the edges. It been four years since that day... 

He sat there for a moment just taking in the silence. Papyrus left to make dinner so it was peaceful. Suddenly a gust of wind came inside the nursery. 'Huh weird, the window is closed' he thought to himself, looking at the window. He sat up and went towards the door, but stopped to see a little skeleton girl smiling with tears, running towards him and hugging him before she disappeared. He heard a small voice.

"I love you, can't wait see my new sibling" the small voice said. Sans instantly starting crying, he already knew who that voice was. It was a miracle to hear his baby girls voice, it was like heaven. Seeing her in a white dress, she was so beautiful. Her eyes and everything Sans loved. He didn't even realize that he forgot to name her before she passed. Looking back at the window he finally thought of a name.... Smiling contently as confirmed it in his head.... Even the new souling gave love pulses to him and that name making Sans even more happy.

Nevaeh...


	2. Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Le Gasp* another and last chapter :) decided to you know... Put another chapter for baby number 2 :)

Month 9.....

 

Sans woke up with a sharp pain that built in his round stomach. He grunted and pulled up his shirt to see the soul dropping down to his pelvis. 'At least I'm 9 months pregnant instead of 6', he thought. During the 6th and 7th month he was complete watchful mode on his child's development and pulses, he wasn't gonna lose another child. He would be either watching his stomach, rubbing, and feeling the tiny kicks it gave, or half sleeping.

 

Rubbing his stomach lovingly, he sent love pulses and reassuring thoughts. He never wanted to think that he hated it or that they were a disgrace, in fact he was grateful. After his First child , Nevaeh died, he was always depressed, and looked like he hasn't slept in years, but when he found about his tag along 9 months ago, he was grateful and did everything in his power to make sure it wouldn't happen again. Papyrus was out again, with Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk watching Anime. He invited Sans but, he declined and said he wanted to be alone with his child. 

There was this one time where the baby did not move and Sans when into ultra panic mode. Dropping everything and calling a doctor to check on his baby. The doctor came to his home and did the check up, Sans requested. While the check up was still going, he thought he had lost another baby, and another piece of his soul, but the doctor said that they are fine and they must be tired from kicking and moving. Sans was absolutely relieved, and maybe a few tears dropped as well.  
He was just glad that his baby was safe.

 

Sans started feeling contractions, with a groan he smiled weakly at his stomach.  
"Ya couldn't wait just to be in my arms, kiddo?" 

It sent a small kick. Sans put his hands where he felt the kick and rubbed it soothingly, Trying to get some shut eye. Finally falling asleep holding his stomach close to him.

He woke up with a contraction hitting and gushes of fluids coming out of him. 

He was going into Labor... And without a person to help him, not that he's done this before, he just gets worried. 

He tried sitting up onto the edge of bed, grasping his bed side table and trying to stand up to birth in the bathroom but immediatley failed dropping into a low squat position. Fortunately for him he was actually comfy in this position. He weakly took of his basketball shorts without tumbling onto his bottom. He lifted up his shirt to see his round stomach and the little soul that nestled in.

 

Trying to spread his legs, he could already feel the baby's head going down into the birth canal. Prodding his fingers into his lips, he felt the baby head. Looking back he wished he would've called Papyrus but there was no turning back now. 

With the next contraction he started pushing, feeling the 'Ring of Fire' of what people said during full term births. The head starting crowning, stretching his 'flesh'. Gasping he put out one shaking hand on the bulging head, caressing it gently. He was stuck at crowning and oh how it was fire. Feeling another contraction, he pushed again feeling the head move down farther and with a 'pop' the baby's head came with a gush of fluids coming out as well. 

He immediately supported the head with his hands, surprisingly without tumbling onto the baby. He took a moment to feel the baby's head. The shape was beautiful and be couldn't wait to see the rest of their features.

'Alright baby bones, one more push and you'll be in my arms', Sans muttered.

And with one big contraction, came a big, long push. He felt a shoulder, after another shoulder popping out, gently pulling the baby out, on to his chest. The rest of the fluids came out and his 'flesh' feeling eased now. 

The baby wasn't breathing. And that's all Sans noticed. "No, no, no, come on, breathe for Mommy, I can't risk loosing you either" Sans said as he started tearing up. With on big pat, the baby started choking out the gunk and started making garbled cries. With Sans relief he still patted their back to make sure to get the gunk out of their lungs.

Hearing their first cries was music to Sans' ear (if he had one). Taking the blanket of the bed he slid it on both of them, cleaning them off. The baby opened their eyes for the first time. They were so beautiful, blue bright eyes, just like the momma. Sans checked what gender the baby was.

Another girl... Another girl to love, care and protect. His sweet little miracle. A precious child that he would love uncontrollably. Kissing the babe's forehead, the baby started squirming and made whimpering noises. Chuckling Sans gently took her hand and she immediately grasped at his fingers. Looking back he wondered if his first Born would made that strong grasp on him. She quieted down for a moment until her stomach made a rumbling noise.

Sans chuckled, "Looks like it's feeding time eh?" Sans took of his shirt with one hand, revealing 2 blue ecto breasts. Carefully bringing the child on to his nipple, she immediately grasped on and started suckling, letting her cling on one of his ribs. He looked at her with awe, he wondered this is what it felt like to breastfeed, and now he knew now. Though he wished he knew it sooner. Soon the little stopped sucking and made cute noises while falling asleep. Sans lied back alittle letting the baby fall asleep on his chest. He thought of a name and a name popped in and he absolutely loved it...

Miracle... His little miracle.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bonus:

"BROTHER IM BACK!!" Papyrus said with excitement.

He ran upstairs to check on Sans. Knocking the door, he swerved it open and Sans waking up with a small baby bones on his chest. 

"YOU GAVE FREAKING BIRTH??!!" Papyrus said.

Sans chuckled."Welp, meet Miracle, Papyrus, and Miracle... Meet Uncle Papyrus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya like it? Comment down below and maybe I'll continue some random stories about her and Sans :) fucking short I know :(


	3. Frisk's Farewell

Hey guys! I decided to continue this series, anywho Frisk is alittle older (about 14) and yes... She's a girl in this... Please respect that. I do not mind if people call Frisk a boy but right here... Frisk's a girl.... And thanks for people who left comments! I decided to upload 2 chapters a month :) 

(Frisk isnt on the rebellious side she's just not expressive as much as the monster family are. She always doesn't exactly trust Sans but there's gonna be character development with her and him, kinda like a (D)Uncle in some chapters.) 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Month 1...

 

Sans looked down at Miracle with awe. She was so perfect and so beautiful, he had never seen anyone this cute. The baby wasn't a fuss unless she was hungry and that's basically what she cried for. Sans had alittle separation anxiety when she was away for more than 10 min. For a few nights he wanted to sleep with her in his bedroom just in case, and you could say that Miracle was not happy when her mommy wasn't there.

 

During the nights where Sans wasn't with her, she would cry hysterically ,making Sans rush into her nursery. It's not like Sans wouldn't deny his baby girl, he hates seeing her in this situation when it came to him and he always pick her up gently, walk to the rocking chair and hum to her or feed her. Those nights were peaceful and felt so nice just to be alone with his baby bones.

 

Papyrus is a great uncle, always checking up Sans and Miracle. He was the first to hold her after Sans and immediatley loved her. How she opened her big blue eyes, they were like the ocean calling out to him Everytime he looked at her, but with Sans... Oh, how he adored them, he'd be in love with them all over again. Everytime she wake up with those eyes, he'd be in a trance, immediately embracing the tiny child that gave him peace and life. 

 

His thoughts ended as his baby girl started whimpering. Scooping up the tiny baby, he started walking towards the walking chair and sitting down in it while taking his shirt off. Miracle immediately started suckling, Sans looked down at her, his precious baby, happily eating. It made Sans think about his last daughter, he never knew her but he loved her no matter what, but he came to accept that she's in a better place and he will soon to meet her. 

 

As the baby pushed away, taking the note Sans put back his shirt and started rocking back and forth while humming a lullaby. Finally asleep he carefully put a kiss on her forehead and put her back in the crib... Well tried to. Miracle took a hold of Sans' fingers, not letting go whatsoever. Chuckling he lifted up his baby girl and went towards his bedroom.

Placing his baby girl in his bed ,he gently lied down putting a hand on the baby's head, rubbing it soothingly, after rubbing he quietly he reached his arms and pulled her towards his chest, hugging the small infant. Placing a small kiss,  
he fell asleep.

 

He woke up with Miracle still in his arms playing with her hand. 

"Hey there baby girl, ya hungry? Cause I can get you something edible", Sans chuckled. Miracle cooed softly and nuzzled her head into his chest. Sans immediately nuzzled back. After feeding her, he slowly trudged down stairs with his special cargo, wanting to get some breakfast, He didn't expect to see Frisk though.

"Ah brother! Frisk came to visit, she's leaving for China after this! Frisk you better send me and Sans some pictures alright?" ,Papyrus said. After Miracle was born he had to lower his voice so she could sleep.

Frisk nodded, not taking off her poker face.

 

"Wow, world traveler ey?", Sans said with a smile.  
Sans knew he would have a hard time with the kid. He'd try to interact but she always to avoid him, he didn't know why but he was determined to get Frisk out of her 'ball of composure'. 

As well for Frisk, she didn't really trust Sans, sure he was funny and he has a child but she didn't let her guard down near him and constantly and trying to avoid him as fast as she could, but least she could do was say goodbye. After all she is leaving for 6 months. Yes she is pretty young but she had an older best friend who she knew before she fell, she was going to China the same day she was, so they decided to go together.

Frisk smiled slightly "I suppose so", she said looking at the baby in his arms.

Frisk held Miracle before and she enjoyed it but she never asks unless Sans asks her.

"Wanna hold her? I gotta get breakfast anyways", Sans said.

Frisk nodded.

Sans walked towards her and put the baby bones in her arms. She smiled and held onto the tiny hands. Miracle seemed to like Frisk... ALOT. Everytime Frisk would visit she always wanted to be held for a few minutes by Frisk. Sans smiled as he looked at Frisk and his baby bones, playing with Frisk's fingers. 

A few minutes later, her friend called saying she's on her way to pick her up. She got up and out Miracle in her mothers arms and talked to her back saying she'll be waiting. Sans didn't even know Frisk friends name. He was curious but he kept it to himself. 

A few minutes passed and they heard a knock. Frisk hastily opened a door to see a girl with long black hair, with side bangs. She hugged Frisk.

"Ready to go?" Her friend asked.

"Yeah, but first come meet my friends", Frisk said as she invited her in. Her friend put her keys in her pocket and walked in. She saw one talk skeleton and one short skeleton holding his infant. She smiled and put out her hands to shake.

"I'm Frisk's Friend, nice to meet you", She said with a shy smile. Sans took the hand, hearing a farting noise. She seemed shocked but he snickered.

"Hehe the old Whoopie Cushing and the hand trick.. always funny",Sans said with a smile wide on his face, even Miracle seemed to be smiling down at her mothers joke.

Frisk's friends sent a tiny smile but she didn't laugh. He was sure he would've made her laugh. Then Papyrus shook her hand.

"Please forgive my brother... He's has an unhealthy pranks in his sleeve", Papyrus sighed. Sans just laughed while Frisk smiled and shook her head.

"Hey kiddo don't need to be rude, but what's your name?", Sans questioning her.

" My name is Blake", She said smiling, " I don't think you introduced yourself either" ,she said with a questioning face.

"Sans, sans the skeleton", Sans Said

" I am the GREAT PAPYRUS", he said enthusiastically.

"Well it's nice to meet you both, I hope you to see you again, but, Frisk we'll be late for our plane", Blake said worryingly.

"Oh shoot I forgot!", Frisk said as she rushed to get her stuff. Blake was already out as Frisk went towards the door. "See ya guys in 6 months" she called out, closing the door.

'Wow... 6 months' Sans thought. That's is long, even for him. Sans thoughts ended as he saw his baby girl sleeping quietly. He finished his breakfast, heading for the nursery. He kissed Miracle's head and layed her down in her crib.  
He grabbed his camera and took a shot of her sleeping, it was so precious. He made a decision that every precious moment he gets, he will take a picture and put it in the picture book.

Taking one glance at his baby bones sleeping he left carefully, not to wake up the sleeping babe. He didn't make a sound. Sans closed the door half and went the bedroom to take a shower, not taking his thoughts off his baby bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was long enough, as I get used to writing this it's gonna be long. Hopefully 5000 but the end of chapter 10. Thanks and Smile Bright! Gonna be 3 chapters this month because Christmas! And then next month... Going to normal and that's 2 chapters a month :)
> 
> Update... I over estimated myself... I'll update as soon as I can :P


	4. Dreams and Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *le gasp* another chapter? Hehe. Anywho I finished early so apparently you will get to have 4 chapters in one month lol. But no seriously, It will get fucking slow. I will update as soon as I can, but I can't say for sure :)
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: REWRITTEN (GOOFS AND SOME OTHER ERRORS I FUCKING FORGOT) :)

Month 3....

 

Dreamscape....

Sans was happily in a field with his two daughters holding their hands. As they let go they ran and played tag, while Sans was sitting down on a hill rubbing his small ecto stomach. He had dreamed for so long to have more children, well more like 3, but everything turned dark. 

 

Sans saw a vision that Miracle had died and lost 2 children already, even the tiny bulging stomach was gone. There were 3 graves that had their names, "Nevaeh, Miracle and..." Said Sans as he teared up. He looked over at the last one, trying to read but was distracted as he heard crying.

Waking up, he heard Miracle crying in been nursery. He immediately got up and ran to the nursery to check on his baby girl. He turned on the light and put a comforting smile. He lifted up the distressed baby bones onto his shoulder, patting lightly.

He went towards the rocking chair and sat in it, still patting the babe's back. He then lifted her and put her onto his chest, kissing her forehead as she started falling asleep. He kept thinking about that horrible nightmare. It felt so real, he was absolutely stressed from that.

Will it actually happened? What would he do if he lost 2 CHILDREN? He thought about the 3rd little grave. Will he have another stillborn or miscarriage? He didn't really want to have children after Miracle, even with her he was more protective when he was pregnant with her. 

His thoughts snapped as he heard knocking.

" Sans... I heard crying" Papyrus said "Are you and Miracle alright?" Rubbing his eyes.

Sans smiled " Don't worry, she just woke up" He said looking down at the small baby bones. She seemed peaceful and that's all Sans cared about. 

" Alright, but if you need me, I'm always here for you" Papyrus said as he walked out and closed the door.

Sans smiled, he was so lucky to have a brother like him. He looked down at the sleeping baby. For that night, there was no sleep. He just wanted to see his baby girl sleep peacefully. Humming and looking out the window, he saw the moon was absolutely beautiful, seeing this and his baby bones asleep, his eyelids started drooping down.

Falling asleep with Miracle wrapped around his arms protectively, he felt asleep, but his dream was vivid with someone he loved dearly.

 

Dream Scape

Sans saw a large tree, it looks like there were ornaments on it. Walking up he saw a tiny girl sitting down on the tree branch looking out to the sky. She seemed like she was looking for someone. 

After looking briefly... It clicked.

Running to her, he tapped her shoulder.

"Nevaeh?" He stuttered.

She turned around and he saw her eyes just like his. Her smile was just like hers, the only difference is that she's Smaller. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Mom" she said.

Sans immediately hugged her back, crying hysterically as she he embraced her, not wanting to let go. 

Finally, after a few minutes, she backed away from him and looked at his watering eyes.

"It's so good seeing you" She said smiling sadly " I wish I was still alive but I can only visit you in your dreams" She sighed.

Sans hugged her again, not caring if she was dead and she can only visit in his dreams. 

"Don't worry baby bones, I'm always sleeping so you can see me all the time" Sans said still embracing her.

Nevaeh laughed " Well good luck with Miracle".

" You know about her?" He said shocked.

" Wow... Hurtful much? Don't you remember I hugged you when you first found out and you were in the nursery?" She said. 

He couldn't forget that, when he first saw his little girl smiling and congratulating him and the soon to be sibling.

" I didn't forget that sweetheart, it's just hard to see you again and looking at your beautiful face." Sans said as he didn't take his eyes off of her face.

She smiled, scooting over to make room for Sans. He sat down next to her, and put an arm around her.

"Soo... What's Miracle like?" Nevaeh said.

"She's pretty content and a happy baby" Sans said with a smile.

"I'm glad" She said " I wonder what I would've been like" 

" Probably a sweet little baby just like Miracle" Sans said with content in his eyes. Nevaeh smiled and hugged her mother. Sans without hesitating hugged her back, they stayed like for what it felt like hours.

DING DONG...

"What's going on?" Sans said with worry.

" Your waking up" she said sadly " but don't worry I'll see you in your next dreams" 

She smiled and hugged him one last time before waking up.

End dreamscape....

Sans woke up with a jolt, almost forgetting that Miracle was still in his arms. He looked down at his baby bones still asleep, Sans sighed and smiled genuinely, he then put a kiss on the babe's forehead, waking her up gently. He got a small whimper and opened her beautiful eyes. 

She looked up at her mother, who was gently rubbing her head. 

"Saw your sister last night, I bet she would've loved ya" Sans said tears gathering in his eyes.  
Miracle made a small giggle. Sans looked shock but was absolutely overjoyed to hear her giggle like that. He embraced her and kissed her cheek.

Giving her feeding time, he looked out onto the window and saw a butterfly perched on the tree branch, he wondered if that was Nevaeh looking after him and her sister. After Miracle was done he went downstairs to get some breakfast.

He was met with Papyrus who has already prepared breakfast for him. Setting Miracle on her stomach, and grabbing some toys for her that she will like.She immediately grabbed a purple cat. Looking back to see if she was alright he went into the kitchen.

"Ah, Brother I have something to show you" Papyrus said grabbing a wrapped package.

" I wonder who it's from?" Sans said as he took the package and opening it. 

"It's from Frisk and she got us some present even for Miracle" Sans said with a smile.

There was a shirt for Papyrus that had a panda and a Chinese saying. Miracle got a small head band that had flowers on them and Sans got exotic Ketchup from China. All of them looked very excited with the new gifts Frisk has gotten them. Sans put the head band on Miracle, it took a minute to figure out what was on her head but she got used to it. Sans then saw a picture of Frisk feeding Pandas. They were so cute.

"Wowie I love this shirt!" Papyrus said as he tried on his shirt. It fitted perfectly for him considering how tall he was. " Yeah bro looks awesome, this ketchup is good too" Sans said as he took a sip from the ketchup Bottle. It was sweet and kinda tangy but it was honestly good. 

Sans smiled as Miracle looked so cute in her Head band, she was also chewing on that purple cat, well at least trying too. As he was about to throw away the box, there was a note that fell out.  
He picked up and saw a written note from Frisk.

Dear Sans, Papyrus and Miracle,

Hey, it's been awhile since I talked to you, I'm having alot of fun and I thought I would share this experience with you guys. I already gotten stuff for Mom, Dad, Undyne and Alphys. Actually they got an anime called Clannad, I think you should watch it with them, it's pretty sad but has a good ending and I think you and Papyrus will enjoy it. Anywho Blake has been showing me around awesome places, keep forgetting that she is from here. It's pretty cool how some traditions never change, anywho as always I'll talk to you later, let me know if you like your gifts :)

-With Love, Frisk

Sans smiled, he loved the kid, always getting her family stuff before she got her own stuff. He thought about the anime, maybe he should hang out with them, he hasn't seen them in ages. He then texted Alphys.

*Hey Alphys I heard you got new Anime?* -Sans

He immediately got a new message from her

*Oh yeah I did, Frisk got me it from China! You wanna come over and watch it with us, it's gonna be a marathon!* -Alphys

*Hey sure why not? Can I bring over Miracle?-Sans

*Yeah no problem, bring Papyrus as well too, wanna come over tomorrow night?-Alphys

*Awesome! Thanks Alph*- Sans

*See you tomorrow night*-Alphys

He wanted to text Frisk, so he did that as well.

*Hey Frisk, thanks for the gifts, we all love it, Even Miracle, I'll send you a picture later* -Sans

He immediately got a response back.

Haha glad you like the stuff, I only have 3 months left but I'm pretty homesick, hope you doing good as well, How's Miracle?* -Frisk

Sans Smiled, he loved talking about his baby girl, and Frisk loved to know she was doing.

*She's good, I wish she stop growing on me though lol* -Sans

Sans sent a picture of Miracle in her head band.

*Haha, well good luck with that, she looks absolutely adorable, can't wait to show you more pictures, gotta go, I'll ttyl :)* -Frisk

*Will do, good luck world traveler ;)* -Sans

*Haha very funny :P* -Frisk.

Sans laughed, and shook his head. 

'That kid' he thought.  
Over the passed few days, he kinda missed having the kid around, sure she didn't talk much with him, but her presence was nice, always making him feel warm inside. He thought about his 2 daughters, it was nice to see his daughter in his dreams, though he wished it was real life, but he could live with it and seeing Miracle content and happy made his heart Soar with glee. It made him feel like he did right after Nevaeh's death.

And with that he headed over to Miracle who was falling asleep on the floor. He scooped up her and nestled her into his chest. Before He went to put Miracle upstairs to put her in her crib, Sans went into the kitchen to tell Papyrus he was going to take a nap with Miracle. Papyrus nodded and put a hand on Miracle's head and went on with his cooking. He went upstairs and headed into the nursery, putting his baby girl in the crib, Gently kissing her forehead as she was fully asleep.

Going into his room to take a nap as well, he thought maybe he could see his first daughter again, now that he thought more about her and the head band Frisk gave Miracle it looked exactly like Nevaeh's head band. Honestly he didn't think too much about it, he thought it was cute to have the same Head band. 

Sans lied down in his bed, falling asleep pretty fast. Unfortunately he woke up 5 minutes later from Miracle crying. Sighing he got up and went towards the nursery, opening the door and walking towards the crib, he saw Miracle instantly stopped crying. He chuckled and lifted Miracle to his sternum, nuzzling her.

"You know when mommy isn't around don't ya?" He said with a smile. Miracle cooed at his words like she understood. Walking towards the rocking chair, he sat down, putting Miracle onto chest while lifting his shirt to feed Miracle. She latched on and made a cute suckling noises. He always loved watching Miracle, he felt like he was at peace when he was with her, though he knew that when she grew up, she wouldn't need him anymore. So he relished these moments.

After Miracle was done, he put down his shirt and started patting her back, waiting for a burp. A few more pats came a small burp. Chuckling he kissed her forehead and started rocking until she fell asleep. He wanted to fall asleep but he couldn't, Miracle was too cute. Almost falling asleep, he could hear Miracle making small but cute snores from her nose. Sans often didn't snore, but oh boy this kid did. He didn't mind though, he thought it was adorable. Embracing the child he fell asleep, hoping he could see his daughter again. 

It's funny, he spends more time in that rocking chair then his bedroom.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in China....

"Hey Frisk I have a question?" Blake asked

"Yeah what's up?" Frisk asked

"Well, your friend Sans, do you like him? You seem on edge Everytime your near him?" Blake asked with questioning look.

Frisk sighed, and nodded alittle bit.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, you don't know what happened while I was in the underground." Looking away from her friend.

Blake put a comforting hand on Frisk's shoulder. "You know I'm always here for you" she said.

"Okay well it may sounds crazy, but Sans threatened me, kinda. My mom asked him to promise to protect me as I was going through the underground and he agreed but he hates making promises. But as I was almost done with my Journey, he decided to hang out at this restaurant but he started talking about how if he didn't promise to that old lady, that he would've killed me where I stood. I totally understand if he was protecting his brother, or unborn child but to tell it to a child, it kinda is traumatizing. After that he said he was 'joking' but I still kept my distance." Frisk explained.

Blake went silent.

"Well it seems your friend is kinda um, different but maybe you should talk about it? It's obviously your not comfortable about that and you should fix it. Blake said.

Frisk thought for a moment, smiled and nodded.

"Maybe your right, I do like him but he's still pretty cool. And he has a child now and he has settled down, maybe I should talk about it." Frisk said.

"That's my friend! You gotta feel comfortable with talking with your family members, I'm glad you're gonna talk it over... NOW... let's get some food... I'm hungry" Blake said enthusiastically.

Frisk laughed at Blake's change of subject so quick and with that they went to a restaurant, having a grand time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 Sans can see Nevaeh in his dreams? Fucking plot twist xD. I actually wasn't gonna add Nevaeh anymore but I just love her to much :) and Miracle is being a cute little baby, constantly wanting her mommy :)
> 
> Update... When you forget to add the rest of the chapter... Complete garbage xD
> 
> I KNOW ANIME IS FROM JAPAN BUT FUCK IT XD AND PS WATCH CLANNAD ITS SUPER GOOD


	5. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No longer 2 or 1 chapters a month I'll try to update as soon as I can :)
> 
> -NutMeg

Dreamscape

 

" So what is Uncle Papyrus like?" Nevaeh said.

It's made Sans heart Soar when she asked questions about his- No, Their family members.

"He's pretty energetic, happy all the time, and loves to take care of me and Miracle, I bet he would've loved you too" Sans said looking at Nevaeh.

" And what about that girl?" Nevaeh asked.

"Who? You mean Frisk? Sans said. Nevaeh nodded.

" Well she's kinda different, it's not like I don't consider her family, she just has trust issues with me, but I'm sure she'll get used to me" Sans chuckled. Truth be told he didn't know why Frisk distrusted him and he never brought himself to ask why.

"So kiddo, what do you do here?" Sans asked his child. 

Nevaeh looked at the surroundings and sighed.  
"Mm I guess I just wait until you come into your dream, but maybe play around?" She said.

Sans looked at her, he thought a moment.  
"So you just wait around and just sit?" 

Nevaeh nodded.

Sans shivered. 'So she just waits until I come? I wish I could help her not be alone.  
Must be boring' he thought to himself.

DING DONG...

"Well I'll see you later" she said smiling, though it was forced and Sans knew his Baby's heart inside and out. It made Sans crushed not being able to help her. Sans hugged her and she gladly returned.

"Don't worry baby bones, I'll be back... I promise and when I do I'll try not to wake up" He winked and woke up.

End Dreamscape....

Sans woke and sat in his bed thinking about his last visit with Nevaeh. It was nice to see her and he knew he would never get old seeing her beautiful face.

Getting up and stretching his bones before checking on Miracle. He looked at the time, 4:50pm. He would have to get ready soon to go to Alphys and Undyne's house to watch anime. He walked towards the nursery and saw Miracle looking at the mobile that hung up over her crib. The Mobile had crystals and star shaped ones too. 

Quietly walking her, Miracle noticed her mother and immediately reached for him. He chuckled and lifted her up to his sternum, nuzzling her. He settled her down onto the changing table and put on a cute wunzie, it was quite cold outside, so he didn't want her to get a cold. After finishing, he gently lifted her into his chest kissing the babe's forehead. 

Walking to the rocking chair, he sat down and lifted his shirt. Miracle began latching and Sans watched in awe. Usually her eyes would be closed but this time her eyes were wide open, looking at her mothers shining eyes as Sans watched his baby girl making suckling noises. Sans covered himself up and started patting the baby's back to hear a burp. She burped and Began settling down into Sans shoulder. 

Making his trip downstairs with his special baby girl, he saw Papyrus getting ready as well. 

"You ready brother?" Papyrus said with enthusiasm.

"Ready as ever bro, can you get the baby carrier for me?" Sans said. He couldn't reach the baby carrier because it was on the top shelf of the coat closet. 

Papyrus nodding, he grabbed the carrier and gave it to Sans.

"Thanks bro" Sans said.

"No problem brother, now get hurrying, I already texted Undyne saying we'll be there at 6:00pm sharp!" Papyrus said.

Chuckling, Sans laid Miracle into the carrier, putting on straps on to ensure her safety. He then was looking for a blanket to cover her. He found a blanket and laid it over her, also giving her a toy and a pacifier. 

Instead of using his hands to carry it be used his telekinesis. If he were to do that manually he would've been dragging it around. Papyrus grabbed the keys and let Sans go out first and then him. 

Putting Miracle in the back, strapped in securley. When it came to Papyrus driving, he was always nervous especially when his child was on aboard, so he decided to sit in the back, letting Miracle play with his bony fingers. Papyrus hopped into the car and started it.

"Just please be alittle, calmer when to drive a car?" Sans said nervously.

"Do not worry dear brother, I got all under control." Papyrus said as he started the back away from the drive way.

During the ride there, Sans was holding on to Miracle's car seat for dear life. Papyrus was swerving and honking and all that jazz. They were lucky to make it out alive in one piece. When they arrived Sans was still holding onto Miracle's car seat, soul beating heavily.

"We're here!" Papyrus said as he used the mirror to peek at what Sans was doing.

"Oh no, was I going to fast?" Papyrus said worryingly. 

"Nah bro, just next time go slower?" Sans said as he smiled to his younger brother.

 

Getting out of the car with the baby carrier secure with his magic. Sans followed Papyrus to the door, knocking. A fish woman opened the door and smiled.

"Bout time you came to visit, punks." Undyne said as she allowed them to come in.

"O-oh, h-hey you g-guys. It's s-so good s-seeing y-you." Alphys said while walking into the living room seeing their friends.

"Yes! It's always great seeing you guys!" Papyrus said, eyes shining.

"Yep, glad we could make it" Sans said, looking down at Miracle who was sound asleep. Which was surprising because Undyne's voice was pretty loud, must be a heavy sleeper just like her momma.

During that night was filled with laughter, and great moments. Papyrus and Undyne were burning the kitchen down while Sans and Alphys we're discussing science stuff. Both of them even held Miracle for a moment. Though Miracle was not so content when held by other people. Getting ready to watch the Anime Marathon, Sans took a picture of him and Miracle wanting to send to Frisk.

He sent it and waited for a response but never did. 

'Huh that's weird usually she replies right after. And it's night here so it should be morning in China.' Sans thought to himself. He tried not to let him get bothered by it but something was off. Maybe she was just sleeping.

Papyrus came in with a bowl full of popcorn. Undyne was grabbing blankets for everyone and Alphys was putting on the DVD. Miracle was playing with a toy that Sans have her. 

"O-ok, i-its ready!" Alphys said with excitement in her voice.

"Well what are waiting for? Let's get this marathon in session!" Undyne said.

In all honesty, Sans didn't think he would like it, but after a few episodes he really enjoyed it. Frisk picked the best Anime for Alphys and Undyne. 

A couple of hours later.

Sans checked his phone to see what time it was and also to see if Frisk replied or actually saw the message, but she didn't.

It was 11:47pm and everyone was still awake surprisingly, though Miracle was dead asleep. The Anime was really good, it had some sad moments but turns out it turned out to have a happy ending. With the credits ending, the skeleton brothers decided to sleep over their house and leave in the morning.

"I'm glad Frisk got good Anime, I hope she'll bring more over when she returns" Papyrus said.

"Yeah we'll definitely hang out with her soon" Sans smiled.

"Night guys!" Undyne called out.

"S-see y-you in the m-morning" Alphys whispered.

And with that everyone fell asleep at the exact same time. Sans on the other hand was in Dreamscape with his Daughter which was alright, he would never pass a chance to see his daughter.

Sans woke up with something sizzling in the kitchen, he turned his back to expect Papyrus sleeping but he didn't. Getting up and walking towards the Kitchen he saw Papyrus and Undyne making Bacon, eggs and Waffles. 

"Good morning brother! I hope you and Miracle slept alright?" Papyrus questioned. 

Sans looked around the corner and saw Miracle sleeping still. Sans smiled and nodded "Yeah we slept good, Miracle is still sleeping, must be a sleeper like me." Sans chuckled when Papyrus groaned. Alphys walked in but her face looked like she saw a ghost.

Undyne noticed the tension.

"Hey Alph, something wrong?" Undyne asked.

Alphys couldn't speak, all she did was hand Undyne her phone. She took the phone and stared at the phone, immediatley her expression changed. Sans and Papyrus stopped at what they were doing and went over to the couple. 

Undyne handed Sans the phone with a shocked face. Sans was so curious as well as Papyrus too. Right there with a title all Sans read and understood why Alphys and Undyne couldn't speak nor take off the Shocked faces.

'Deadly Fire spreading in China' Sans said to himself. Papyrus peeked and gasped. Sans quickly went towards the living room and turned on the TV putting on the news. Everyone followed Sans into the Living room and had scared expressions. 

"This deadly fired had spread very quickly. About 25 people have died and 14 injured from the sudden fire. A hotel, Restaurant, and working business have been burned down leaving nothing but char everywhere." The news man said. " Many firefighters are still taking out the flames, we advise anyone who lives in China be evacuated immediately. This is Breaking news."

Sans had to sit down for a moment and think. Was Frisk in the fire? Is that why she didn't reply? Sans head swarmed over with thoughts that overwhelmed him. He was glad Miracle was asleep, if else he wouldn't have able to hold her.  
Sans prayed that Frisk and her friend was not harmed, but there was no telling either. And what about Toriel and Asgore, they must be worried sick.

"Oh no" Papyrus said with a still face. Nobody could talk and no wanted to, they just had to wait, but they knew it was gonna be painful to be patient.

With that, all of them decided to visit the Dreemurs, to make sure they're okay as well by the sudden news. A couple of minutes later, at the family house. They knocked in and saw a worried goat mom with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, Asgore behind with a solemn face on. They stayed silent watching the news half of the day waiting for some answers. Miracle was confused by all the tension Sans had. He tried not to look worried for the sake of Miracle, but fear was still in his mind. A few teas later, they finally heard someone on the news talk about the fire.

They heard all of the victims that had died from the fire call their names, and they didn't hear Frisk or Her friends named called, and that gave them relief but they didn't expect this:

" Two girls named Frisk Dreemur and Blake Paisley Lane we're severally burned and injured. They both went into the fire looking for people trapped and getting them out. For the injured people they are considered heros. They are now heavily supervised and hospitalized by the doctor's and nurses. There is not much said about if they will make it. But we thank them for helping as many people they could get out the fire . This is just in Breaking news" the TV was shut off by Asgore. Everyone had a moment where everyone was silent, you could even hear a pin drop. No one was willing to speak until Papyrus spoke up.

"I cannot believe that Frisk and Blake have risked their lives to save other people." 

Everyone nodded and looked down.

Toriel broke down in tears. She fears that she will loose another child. " I knew I shouldn't have let her go to China without me" 

Sans looked at Toriel and put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile.

"We know Frisk is Willing to sacrifice her life to save innocent people and I'm sure Blake is exactly like Frisk. Kind hearted, and beautiful. But both of have them have Determination and I know we will make it and I know it because Frisk is the strongest person I know and I will definitely tell ya that she's not losing without a fight. Sans said with tears building up in his sockets.

Everyone agreed, but they still stayed silent until Asgore got a call from the hospital. Asgore swiftly picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yes this is him... I see... Will both of them heal? Alright thank you doctor. Yes I shall visit them soon." And with that Asgore hung up.

"So what they say?" Undyne asked anticipating for the answer. It's not anyone else is anticipating either. 

Asgore smiled weakly.

"Well, it's seems like we'll be able to see them sooner. They are getting transported to the towns Hospital to be closer with family and they have the necessary tools to heal with them. They should be here tomorrow. "

"Then we'll wait and visit them" Sans said. 

All of them nodded and decided to stay overnight to just be together in this crisis. 

Sans was holding Miracle close to his chest. He thought about if Miracle or Papyrus was in the fire. He wouldn't know what to do if either of them was in the fire, and the thought scared him. For now he saw Miracle was safe in his arms, her small hands gripping his shirt. He slowly kissed her forehead. All of them were asleep. Undyne and Alphys slept in the guest room while Papyrus slept on the couch and Sans slept on the floor with Miracle wrapped around his arms. He was okay with it, having Miracle right in his arms, safe and sound.

"Welp, it seems like we're going to see Frisk and Blake early" Sans whispered to Miracle who just stared at her mother. He knew she couldn't understand but hey, it was worth the shot.  
A few moments later both of them fell asleep with Sans mouth pressed against Miracle's forehead.

 

The next morning...

All of them got prepared to visit Frisk and Blake. They bought flowers, and some stuffed animals. Asgore just got a call from the hospital saying that they just arrived and that they are still recovering from the damage. They also said that they may look different now because of the fire. When they heard that from Asgore, all of them was mentally preparing themselves just in case.

They didn't think that it was that bad to change the appearance of their precious child, and though legally it's Toriel's and Asgore's child, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne and Alphys always said that it was their child too. Maybe even Blake, though they barely know her, she was a sweet child just like Frisk. A broken soul just like Frisk but always putting others before themselves. Despite maybe looking different, they would always love them.

Sans was kinda worried. He hasn't seen Frisk in a couple of months and with Miracle he was worried that she would be in the way, but it was too late for that. The monster family took 2 cars. Toriel's and Asgore's car and Undyne's and  
Alphys' car. They took a ride with Undyne and Alphys. They didn't rush but they were still speeding alittle. Sans looked at his baby girl sleeping contently, to bad he would have to wake her up soon, but he was sure it was gonna be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *le gasp* Poor Frisk and Blake
> 
> Nevaeh isn't really gonna be in most chapters probably only in like... Angsty chapters or maybe sad chapters but probably after chapter maybe... 10? She will no longer be mentioned... AS MUCH... FUCK MY 2ND LANGUAGE XD


	6. Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally was able to finish up :D really excited because this was pretty long and I'm pretty proud of it. FYI Blake is gonna be an important role now. She's basically a new character in my fic. Frisk still the main but it will switch now and then :)
> 
> Blake finally tells her story.....
> 
> Update: Yes I have changed some things :)

"So you guys ready to see Frisk?" Undyne said trying to be enthusiastic about the whole situation, but even she knew it wasn't gonna be a walk in the park. Everyone was feeling unsettled, they didn't know what Frisk OR Blake was gonna look like. Both could all look different and it scared them immensely. Entering at the hospital gate, they prepared themselves for what they are gonna see. Looking for a parking spot it seemed that the Dreemurs have a found a parking spot surprisingly near the hospital as well as them. Usually it was packed but they were pretty lucky.

Sans had gotten out with Miracle in his arms snoozing without being interrupted. He cupped her cheek and smiled. Atleast she wasn't nervous. Everyone walked towards where Toriel and Asgore were waiting who was not prepared at all whatsoever. They still haven't processed this whole... Disaster, but it was better than getting the news of Frisk not making the fire. 

The Monster family pack walked towards the entrance was immediately greeted by a clerk at the desk. Asgore talked to woman about a girl who was suddenly transfered and refered her as his daughter. The clerk happily nodded and looked at the file that contains the patients documentary.

"Frisk Dreemur?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, and I was wondering about a Girl named Blake? She's our close friend as well as my daughters best friend, she's alittle older but she came to China with her."  Asgore said.

"Hmm... Ah yes! They are roomed together so you guys will be able to see both of them! Unfortunately her parents haven't showed up yet and I do hope they come, but wait there and I'll take you to them as soon as I can" The nurse said smiling.

Asgore nodded and headed towards the monster family who was anxiously waiting for news of their dear friends. 

"Well, we just have to be patient until the nurse shows us their room, until then I'm quite concerned that Blake's parents haven't came to visit." Asgore sighed. Everyone looked at each other confused. Her parents aren't here yet? Don't they even know that there was a incident?

"we don't exactly know her past and she haven't even told us yet." Sans said quietly.

"M-maybe they are j-just l-l-late?" Alphys said.

Everyone nodded. Maybe they just late and they're probably speeding their butts off to see their precious child.

Everyone waited in the waiting section. Alphys was on her phone, Undyne was talking to Papyrus who was talking back. Tori and Asgore were holding hands and secretly praying for a miracle have happened and it was the wrong Frisk, though they would feel sorry for that child as well. Sans was looking down at Miracle who was wide awake. He bounced her on his knee and making cooing noises while Miracle babbled back to her mother. Sans chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"you are so damn cute, I could just eat you right up!" Sans said nuzzling her head with his.

Miracle giggled in response.

2 hours has passed and no nurse was talking to them. They were started to get worried. Asgore sat up and walked towards the desk and was about to talk to the clerk behind the desk. All of them were getting anxious. 

"Excuse me, but me, my friends and wife have been waiting for awhile to see our child?" Asgore said alittle upset.

"I'm sorry, Frisk is getting a blood transfusion as well as the girl you mentioned. It will be over shortly." The nurse said as she resumed her paperwork.

Asgore sighed and went back to the monster family who noticed his unsettling emotion. 

"Frisk and Blake are getting blood transfusion and its gonna take awhile. The nurse said it should be over soon." 

Everyone slumped back into their chairs waiting for the nurse to say they can see Frisk.

Finally the nurse  walked towards the monster group and everyone stood up like greeting a captain. She smiled and asked everyone to follow her. They immediatley stood behind like a classroom. She started walking towards many doors, all of them reading the numbers and alphabets. They stopped at one that had the number BI13. 

"This is it" she said "be careful when talking to loud, because of the fire damage and getting blood transfusion, it's easier for get a migraine from them. I would also like to inform that they may look different so please take your time to mentally prepare yourself alright? If you need anything or the doctor please come get me." And with that she left them standing the door.

They stayed silent in front of the unopened door.

"so uhh, anyone gonna open it up?" Sans said alittle unsure how to deal with this. It seemed if no one wanted to open it.

"I the great and brave Papyrus will open the door" he said with bravery in his eyes. Everyone seemed to sigh in relief. Papyrus slowly walked up to the door and took the knob and shook it until it opened. Everyone walked in at the same time, almost getting stuck between the doors.

All of them looked up to see 2 girls in the bed facing the window. 

"My child?" Toriel rasped out.

Frisk turned her head to see her family looking like they've seen a ghost. Her left eye was burned and had a covering for it. Her whole arm looked burn and her leg was broke.  

"Guys?" Frisk whispered.

Toriel and Asgore ran over as the other monsters stood there awkwardly not sure what to do next. 

They hugged Frisk and she grunted in pain when a surprise hug attacked her unexpectedly. Toriel and Asgore immediately stopped and looked down apologetically. She sighed and looked back at the window. She didn't seem she couldn't explain a young on what happened at all.

Finally Sans walked towards Frisk bed with Miracle still in his arms. She didn't seem to care when Sans came over, she still had her head turned.

"h-hey kiddo, how's it going? seems like you've been busy right? heh." Sans said trying to get a joke out of it.

Papyrus punched Sans' shoulder lightly and gave a Stern look. He then looked at his Human friend who was still not looking at anyone.

"No time for your useless jokes" Paps said unenthusiastically but smiling alittle bit.

Undyne and Alphys finally joined in on surrounding Frisk's bed. They we're dead silent, only to hear monitors and the IV drip. Everyone felt really useless to Frisk. They didn't know what to do with a Traumatized child let alone a broken child now. 

Frisk finally slumped and looked back at her family who contently looked at her with concern.

"The doctor said my eye could be permanently blind...and... An-" her right out bursted with tears as she tried to speak. "T-they s-s-said m-my leg c-could be a-amputated" she sobbed.

Everyone looked down at her with pity. She was so broken and depressed. They knew before she fell into the underground that she had an Ill intention. They thought after they are on the surface nothing could go wrong. Obviously it was the opposite to that. They had the bubbly and happy child to a child who's broken in defeat. 

"Oh my child, I'm sure that you won't loose your leg. They are trying their best not to let it happen" Toriel said soothingly. 

Frisk only cried harder. She was an absolute mess and all they could do was... Be there for her, but that wouldn't do much. She rubbed her right eye, it was red and puffy like any other person who would cry, but these eyes were filled with tiredness, dullness and hopelessness. The room went silent again, until Toriel and Asgore hugged her gently this time. It took a minute to process but she hugged back. Then everyone started surrounding Frisk and hugged her. Sans on the other hand didn't know if Frisk wanted to be touched by him considering that she still didn't trust him. 

Sans stood there not knowing what to do next, so he just kept looking at his daughter and playing with her hand until a hand was in his View. It was Frisk who wanted him in this group hug, she didn't smile but she kept her hand up until he finally took and joined in. They stayed like this for awhile now, embracing it like their life depended on it until Papyrus spoke. "I hate to interrupt this lovely hug but where is your human best friend? I thought she was with you in this room?" 

Frisk sighed and backed up from the group hug.  
"She's not doing well, she had to get another transfusion because she has a disease called A-plastic Anemia and unfortunately it a major, so she doesn't have enough iron to actually get her through the day and because she lost alot of blood, it was best to get another transfusion for her just in case." 

"Oh man, that I feel bad for the punk" Undyne said sadly. Everyone nodded.

"She actual-" Frisk was cut off by a door opening with a nurse who was wheeling a girl who had her eyes covered with her hair. No one really noticed until she looked back at Frisk and then her family.

"Hey Blake..." Frisk said.

"Hey... " She said looking away. 

The nurse helped her up and into her bed. No one didn't see what was wrong with her until she faced the monster family. She felt uncomfortable like she was being judged, but she kept her emotionlessness face. Everyone gasped, they saw it. They looked back at Frisk who nodded sadly. 

Blake had lost an arm....

All of her arm weren't gone, only to her hand to her elbow probably from the looks of it but, it looked empty. They just kept staring and staring until Blake spoke up.

"So umm, are you guys  gonna stare at me all day because your making me uncomfortable"

They all blushed and looked away nervously, not knowing what to say to her.

"My child, if you don't me asking, but what happened to your arm?" Toriel asked hesitantly.  
Blake looked back at Frisk and then her family. She sighed "My arm was to damaged, the doctor said it was because of the fire and it was infect my whole body if I didn't get it removed.... There was no choice".

"At least your okay" Frisk said trying to lighten up the mood.

Blake turned away, tears silently streaming down her face. "But I'm not"

Everyone in the room looked helpless with them. How could they heal when they have doubts of themselves. 

"It's all gone..." She said finally looking at the family standing before her.

Sans looked at her with concern... What about her parents?

"kid what about your Pare-" he was cut off by Blake.

"And my family left me, they just left me. No one knows what happened to them and I don't care." She said looking away again. 

"Blake..." Frisk said with sadness in her voice. 

No one dared to say anything to Blake. It was already enough said that her parents didn't want her. Apparently Toriel had the bravery to say something that was quite questionable.

"Where have you've been living then?" Toriel asked.

"I was raised in a boarding school. They were... Not nice... They punished us everytime we got something wrong... I was lucky enough to graduate at a young age because of the strictly punishments. I learned my lesson, and here we are. I grew up to fast... And I can't go back to it anymore..." She said quietly.

No wonder she was pretty smart at such a young age. Although she was about 16 she was sweet and kind just like Frisk. 

"It just happens to people and we can't change the truth... No matter how much we dislike it" Blake said.

They just nodded. She was right, bad things do happen to good people and there's nothing we can do anything about. 

A few moments later a nurse came in with a clipboard.

"Blake? You need another blood transfusion unfortunately. Your Anemia isn't gonna give you a break" the Nurse spoke.

She sighed and nodded. 

"Good luck" Frisk said trying to be enthusiastic, but she just nodded and left without saying a word or looking at anyone.

"I wish we could help her" Toriel said as she was thinking of a plan. Asgore nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry punk I'm sure she'll be okay, Blake just needs to find hope" Undyne said enthusiastically.  
Everyone nodded and just smiled. For once Frisk smiled as well nodded in agreement. They all gathered in and did a group hug again. 

Minutes of talking and babbling later a knock on the door was heard and then a shut. It was the doctor and a nurse who was holding new bandages and medications.

"Is it time again?"Frisk sighed.

"I'm afraid so" The doctor said while looking at the monitors while the nurse walked towards where Frisk was. 

"You ready?" The nurse asked.

Frisk hesitated, she didn't know hey her family would think of her burn. It was still in a bad condition, she then nodded and let the nurse take off the bandages slowly but surely.

Everyone was trying to see what was going on and finally they saw. It was definitely a 3 degree burns that's for sure, but in Frisk's opinion it looked better. It kinda looks like a black eye only worse, unfortunately it closed shut.

The nurse proceeded to put a slimey and gooey medication to heal it better. After she was done she gently wrapped it up and checked too see if it tight or not.

When the nurse was done left with only the doctor to explain the worse case scenario.

"Well the good news is that your eye doing better, but it will have scar after that, though I'm sure it will fade in a couple of years. Unfortunately you leg hasn't done good, we're trying out hardest not to amputate it but it seems the only way. We'll wait for a few more days and if it haven't done anything, we might just have to do that. I'm going to give you new prescription to see if it will work." The doctor said looking at her leg. 

Her leg was just as bad as her eye. It was purple and swollen. It had bubbly marks still from the burn. She looked away in shame.

"Aww come on punk! Look at me I have scars and HEY we can be twins! Getting matching patches!" Undyne said who was excited by getting another patch buddy.

Frisk smiled and nodded. It was nice that her family was trying to help her feel good about herself.

With more taking the doctor left saying that the nurse will give her the first prescription.

A few hours later Toriel and Asgore decided to spend the night with Frisk, meanwhile Sans, Undyne Alphys and Papyrus decided to take a rest considering that Sans hasn't fed Miracle and she was fussy. Even Sans breast were sore. He conserved all that milk in just one day it was torture for the both of them. Miracle was crying most of the way home and everyone was just so tired from today they didn't really process the cries except for Sans. 

His motherly instincts tried to calm his crying baby bones but nothing would do. She was tired and hungry. Finally they arrived at Undyne's house, later on they were in their car driving home. Alphys left too in her small car. Sans and Papyrus yawned. Finally Miracle was content for now...

"So you think Frisk will be okay? As well as Blake?" Papyrus spoke keeping an eye on the road. Sans sighed, he knew Frisk would probably be okay but Blake? He doesn't even know her, so there's no telling.

"meh I think frisk will be okay and blake? I'm not so sure. she needs time to heal for now." Sans said looking behind his seat to seeing Miracle playing with her pacifier.

At home they all sighed in relief. Home, finally home. Both of them not caring they haven't had dinner, they we're dead tired, but it didn't stop Sans from asking Papyrus if he wanted a bed time Story.

"Mmm I think I'm good" Papyrus said almost falling asleep on the stairs.

"hehe okay bro, good night" 

Papyrus then went into his bedroom closing his door behind him.

Miracle was still in his arms looking dazed. He knew he would have to feed her but he was okay with that. His boobs were fucking killing him anyways. 

"okay baby bones let's get you food ey?" Sans asked the baby chewing on his finger. "im gonna take that as a yes".

With that he went upstairs and not even bothering with putting Miracle in her crib, he would just sleep with her this time in his bedroom, no biggie.

Sans lied on his bed for a moment until he remembered Miracle needed food. He lied against the wall and took off jacket, then his shirt. He lifted Miracle and she immediately latched on suckling to her hearts content. He chuckled, he doesn't think he'll ever get tired of Miracles cute suckling noises and her precious babbles. 

It felt like forever when she finally finished, but luckily Sans wasn't feeling that sore except for his nipple but he was fine with it. He put his shirt back on and lifted his baby bones to burp her. After a burp, she yawned and nuzzled into Sans chest. He sighed in Content, watching Miracles breathing into small snores. He carefully lied back down with his hand on Miracle's back just in case. He planted a kiss on her head and immediately fell asleep.

*BANG BANG BANG* 

"OPEN UP SANS" Papyrus yelled.

Sans woke up with a jolt, Miracle was whimpering at the loud ruckus her uncle was making. He put a hand on her head and caressed it making her stop and feel calm again. He got up and opened the door to Papyrus in his bone pajamas and a phone on right hand. It seemed like Papyrus was in distress.

"woah what's  wrong bro?" Sans asked concernly.

It took his time to catch his breathe from hyperventilating so much, but it didn't work out as planned considering he is a skeleton. Finally getting calm he mumbled a few words Sans couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry what?" Tried listening.

"They are gone..." Papyrus whispered.

"what?" Sans was so confused. What was happening. What's up with Papyrus. He's never this distress unless it's funny puns.

"It's Frisk and Blake... They're GONE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 uh oh something happened to the girls? I wonder what happened?
> 
> "We cannot change the truth no matter how much we dislike it"  
> -Raven (Teen Titans)
> 
> Not the shitty teen Titans go... It's fucking stupid honestly...
> 
> Sorry for the Goofs and Puncuation. If there's something that needs to be corrected please tell me :) I will fix it. Then again English is my 2nd language :P I also wanna tell ya that Nevaeh may be mentioned but won't be in Dreamscape. It's kinda hard to put a character that is basically dead :(


End file.
